Episode 011: Run In With A Vampire
Cast * Vampire Noblewoman * Vampire Fanatic Summary Late at night the Vampire Noblewoman calls to the hidden Vampire Fanatic. When the Fanatic finally comes out hiding she begins to inquire them about some questions. Why did he follow her all into the woods as she drank the blood of her prey? Why aren't they afraid of her monstrous self? Even though she began asking about the Fanatic's strange habits the conversation quickly shifts to her own history. She tells of her noble lineage, the plight of kind, and the dark allure of the Town. An "incident", she concludes, must of occurred here a very long time ago. A trigger of the "unspeakable ability" amongst the inhabitants. That the "town is a kingdom of unholy beings". As dawn begins to rise, she warns the Fanatic to leave the town before quickly departure. Character Notes Vampire Noblewoman With little contact with anyone in a while, she decides to have a small chat with the Fanatic. She believes her kind will fade away in next couple of centuries due to the changes in human civilization. Her conversation is the closest hint to the Town's dark history. Vampire Fanatic Shows a keen interest in the vampires and potentially other supernatural creatures. Noted to be "mentally unsound" by the Vampire Noblewoman when she notices his lack of fear. Trivia The inclusion of vampires is likely based on the influences of the horror novel turned anime Shiki. The background sound are cicadas chirping. Script *cicadas chirping in the background* Greetings, human. I know that you are there, hiding in the trees. Please come out so that I can see you. Fine. If you do not want to make yourself visible to me then I suppose I must come to you. You do not want that to happen, do you? Oh, and do not think about running away. It would not even take me a full second to catch you. Come out! It has been very long since a human has last entertained me and I have some questions to ask you. *rustling of grass and leaves* Greetings, I see you must be startled by my appearance. You were not able to view me very well in your earlier position in the trees, am I correct? Please do not stare so much. It is not polite to stare at ladies. Yes, ladies. Is it not correct to refer to myself as a lady? I know that I do not look like it, but I am well over 200 years old. I'm long pass girlhood even though I may have the appearance of a child. What is that you ask? Am I a vampire? Yes. I suppose that is the correct term for a creature of the night such as myself. But that is enough talk about me, let us converse about you. You are rather peculiar for a human. What made you follow me all the way out here to furtively observe me as I fed? I see that right now, you are staring at the remains of my meal, but you do not appear to be visually disturbed. That is rather odd. Did you enjoy watching as I fed? Did the screams of my prey excite you? Perhaps you are what they call a sadist? Yes, I was correct. You are a very peculiar human. It is not your apparent sadism that makes you so strange. Sadists are rather abundant amongst the human population. It is your lack of fear. If any other human was confronted by an abhorred creature of the night such as myself, they would of shrieked with fear, fallen into hysterics, made at least one attempt to escape. Yet you..you even dared to inquire if I was a vampire. Human, do you not fear me? Do you not fear my abilities? My sharp bloodstained fangs? My hypnotic eyes? I could easily cut your throat from where I stand. I would not even have to move an inch. What made you so foolishly decide to follow me? I was aware of your presence all this time, but I decided to let you be so I could see how things unfolded. You interested me greatly from the very beginning. You watched as I lured out my prey and brought him to this forest so that I could feed. You witnessed my capacity for ruthlessness and yet, your fear levels are relatively low for someone in your situation. Whats that? how am I..not covered in my prey's blood? *giggle* What a strange question. I am beginning to believe that you are of the mentally unsound type. That would explain a lot. A lady such as myself puts forth great efforts to not sully herself when she dines. Would you be more afraid of me if I was caked in blood? With my hair in tangles and my eyes completely wild? *giggle* Oh, the body? That is not something you should concern yourself with. If it is found, people will simply think he was attacked by a wild animal. We are in the middle of a forest after all. A forest full of ferocious hungry creatures. Whats that you say? Speak up. No, there are not many left of my kind. We are dying out rather quickly. Unable to cope with humanity's rapid changes and advances. I suspect that we will reach extinction in another century or two. I hope that you don't have any more trivial questions for me. You are starting to bore me, but since there is nothing else I can preoccupy myself with at the moment, I suppose will prolong your inevitable death for just a little bit more. What? You expected me to spare your life? I could not possibly spare the life of a human who...who spied on me whilst I fed. That would be utterly disgraceful. Members of my distinguished bloodline do not simply spare lives. How ridiculous all of this is. Yes, I come from a noble family of vampires. Though I am the last surviving progeny. My family were all brutally slaughtered centuries ago. It was an atrocious incident. The villagers stormed our estate and burned it down. They captured my parents, my brothers and sisters, drove stakes through the hearts, decapitated them, and mutilated the corpses. They did everything they could to ensure my folks stayed deceased. I have no idea why I am telling such a lowly human details of my life. That is truly dishonorable. Well I suppose this gives me more reasons to end your life. What is it now? My prey? No, I do not know anything about him. Why would I concern myself with the private matters of lowly humans? You and your strange questions. It appears you are confused. Humans are but food to creatures like me. We stalk them from the shadows and prey upon them. My most recent prey was but a random unimportant meal. Nothing more. Though, I observed that there was something slightly odd about him, about many of the inhabitants of this town actually. It is like the town and its residents are all hiding something. many of the humans here seem very aggressive and volatile. I actually experienced some minor inconveniences using my power on my prey. I was not expecting him to be so..so unruly. Yes, this town is very unusual indeed. Something about it seemed to draw me here. I do not understand it at all. Its quite mysterious. I've heard that many vampires have traveled to this town because of its strange energy. I feel more alive here than I have in decades. I feel that some significant incident must of occurred here a long time ago. Something that caused a..a change in its inhabitants and triggered the..the unspeakable ability. Human, you understand, don't you? This town is kingdom of unholy beings. The sun is rising. I must depart soon. I suppose... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you live. Conversing with you was quite an experience. Perhaps we will met again, somewhere else. And..human..it would be wise of you to leave this town. Farewell. Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__